Advancements in the field of audio processing have introduced various revolutionary functionalities to new generation electronic devices, such as a digital camera or a smartphone. Consequently, such new generation electronic devices may be configured to perform several signal-processing techniques simultaneously when an event is recorded. One such signal-processing technique may be an audio beamforming technique, which may be utilized to determine the direction of audio signals when the event is recorded.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.